


【all香】聚同化异

by Cai_ii



Series: 海贼同人 [11]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25423804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cai_ii/pseuds/Cai_ii
Summary: ※4P！是4P！！接受不了的现在退出去还来得及！※罗香+索香+路香＝大家一起享用美味的厨子！口嗨 没有逻辑 没有剧情 只有肉
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Vinsmoke Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, Trafalgar D. Water Law/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: 海贼同人 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841473
Kudos: 11





	【all香】聚同化异

山治，自称爱着全世界lady的钢铁直男。有一天突然发现自己合租的室友们都是同性恋，罗是，索隆是，甚至连路飞都是。  
漂亮的大姐姐究竟哪里不好了，山治想揪着这几个男人的脖领子质问，想敲开他们的脑袋往里面塞几本色情杂志，来当做普及知识的教材。可能是天性，也可能是暑假太长给闲的，总之山治就是见不得自己的朋友在歪路（他认为）上越走越远，于是他做了一个伟大的决定——帮助他们戒掉男色。  
山治毅然决然做好了牺牲自己的准备，他看准了一个休息日（罗平时有兼职，索隆和路飞有社团活动）把三个人聚到一起，事先穿好偷偷准备的色情内衣，是的，他准备亲自出卖色相来恶心他们，最好能让他们对着男人永远硬不起来。  
大概是山治从来也不能正视自己的长相，也或者是他从来也看不见室友们注视着他的目光，那种恨不能生吞活剥的视线。所以理所当然的，翻车了。  
山治被仰面扑到床上的时候，脑子里一片空白。  
下一秒就，完了，贞洁不保了要。  
第一个进来的是罗，本来路飞也嚷着要做第一个，罗一句你会么？成功让路飞从山治身上爬了下来。  
先是手指，罗很认真的在给山治做着扩张，山治眼睁睁的看着他熟练的从床头柜子里面翻出来一瓶润滑油（是罗的房间），本来想吐槽一句，可惜嘴被索隆占着。虽然不想承认，但是索隆吻技太棒了，以至于迷迷糊糊中，罗修长的手指慢慢的探进身后他都没什么反应。山治的身体越来越热，他想也许罗手上的东西有催情的作用，他脑子晕乎乎的，想着这是纹着哪个字母的手指呢。  
等到罗能伸进去三根手指的时候，山治已经软的像一滩水了，任由索隆和路飞毛毛躁躁的在他身上摸来摸去，留下种种痕迹。罗把山治的腿架到肩膀上，有意无意的看了索隆和路飞一眼，然后一个挺身全部埋入山治体内。  
唔！本来三根手指已经是极限了，没想到罗就这样直接进来，山治一点准备都没有，疼的眼泪都流出来了。罗那边也不好过，被夹的生疼，一动也不能动，只好叫另外两个人快安抚山治。  
本来被罗那挑衅的眼神看的火起的两个人，这会只觉得大快人心，索隆心情大好的亲了亲山治的眼角，舔掉他的眼泪，然后吻住了他的嘴巴，手上还要捏着山治的乳首，色情的手法揉的山治喘息连连。山治的上半身被索隆占着，下面又被罗填的满满的，路飞只好把目标锁定在他软趴趴贴服在大腿上的性器上，他先用手捏了两把，然后一口含了进去，显然这是路飞第一次做这种事情，技术烂的要命，但那温热的口腔还是让山治打了个寒颤，从未有过的快感席卷全身，身体随着索隆和路飞的挑弄逐渐放松了下来，罗瞅准时机急不可耐的动了起来，急躁的模样像个处男。  
山治的身体随着罗的顶弄上下起伏，索隆的舌头已经被咬了好几口，根本没办法好好接吻，他只好将山治的上半身扳过来，再给罗一个恶狠狠的眼神示意他帮忙。罗很乐意接受他的提议，山治的腿毛扎的他痒痒的，早就想换个姿势了。在罗的协助下，山治被摆成了双腿大开跪趴在床上的姿势，渐渐的适应了罗撞击的频率，不得不承认罗的技术真的很好，他一开始的酸痛感早就被体内传来的快感淹没了。  
索隆这边也忍不住了，他拉开拉链，草草的撸了两把，捏着山治的脸颊就要往里面怼。山治被他粗暴的动作吓了一跳，那仿佛要把他捅死的气势吓得他赶紧把人扒拉到一边去，拉过从刚刚开始就没什么动作的路飞。  
之前路飞帮他口过一次，他决定也帮他一次。  
索隆莫名其妙被推开已经很不爽了，原先的C位还被别人侵占，气的眼睛都红了，山治给路飞口的时候他就报复性的掐住山治胸前的小豆子，那颗粉嫩的小东西哪经得起这般折磨，没几下就颤抖着在索隆手里硬挺了起来，另一颗似乎不满足于被冷落，也畏畏缩缩的往索隆手心撞，但那个坏心眼的男人哪肯就这样轻易称了他的心，他俯下身张口含住了那颗已经有些肿起来的乳首，恶意的用舌尖在它周围画着圈，他轻轻的咬住将那里拉扯到极限的位置，再放开任由它弹回原位，红肿的乳首上还有着水痕，可怜兮兮的暴露在空气中，和另一个比起来似乎大了不止一圈，可索隆就是不肯碰另一颗，执意掐揉着手里这颗。  
路飞看不下去了，主动帮山治揉另一边，但是他的手法和索隆实在没法比，山治嘴里含着路飞的东西没法张口说话，只好伸手扯了扯索隆的衣角，索隆看着他那有些求饶意味的眼神，知道他真的是受不了了，心下一软，这才大发善心的捏起另一颗。山治被伺候的舒服，给路飞口的也更加卖力，索隆始终觉得自己有点亏。  
罗这边根本没空去理那边三个人的爱恨情仇，他知道自己快到了，果然又操弄几下，他就尽数射在了山治体内。滚烫的精液填满了整个肠道，山治被激的浑身一颤，也射在了床单上。  
索隆看到罗交代完了，骂骂咧咧的将人赶走，抬起山治软下去的腰，扶着自己的硬挺就要往里面捅，那里早就涨的不行，能忍到现在，索隆都佩服自己的毅力。  
山治射精后短暂的失神了几秒，罗退出他的体内时带出去不少精液，但还有大部分在里面不肯出来，难受得很。山治撑起上半身刚想开口让他们把那些精液弄出去再做，嘴里就被路飞不留余地的占领了，他只好扭了扭腰，试图让身后那人明白他的意图。  
可惜身后是索隆。  
是急红了眼的索隆。  
索隆气的整个眼神都危险了起来，这个混蛋厨子今天就是和自己不对付，不给口就算了，现在连进去都不让了。他看着罗那张释放后餍足的嘴脸，又看了看路飞正沉浸在欲望中紧闭的双眼，他更生气了。真是生活太安逸快让人忘记了他魔兽的称号，这不好好教训一顿怕是明天就要上房揭瓦。  
索隆扬起手，啪啪两巴掌落在山治雪白的屁股上，两片臀瓣立刻浮现两团瑰丽的粉红。清脆的声音在身后炸开，惊的山治险些咬到路飞，他想吐出来骂一骂绿藻头，却被路飞按住后脑，强硬的加快了抽插的速度。没多久就射在了他的嘴里，山治被呛得咳了几声，又被路飞捧起脸亲了一会嘴才被放开。罗接过山治软绵绵的胳膊挂在自己肩上，轻抚他的后背给他顺气。  
索隆两只手在山治屁股上揉来揉去，好好的臀被揉成各种形状。山治这个人别看瘦的像个竹竿子，屁股上倒是还有二两肉，索隆被刚刚手拍臀肉的触感震撼到，抬手还想打，却被另一只手抢先了。  
啪的一声，又快又狠，山治的屁股立刻肿起一片。  
山治的脑袋搭在罗的肩上，被身后的疼痛惊的弹了起来，转过头就想骂索隆，却看到了索隆还没来得及落下的手，几个人都被路飞的突然发力吓了一跳。  
山治的屁股像波浪一样，真好看。  
三个人齐刷刷的看着路飞，两个震惊一个羞愤。山治看见路飞的手又抬了起来，赶紧伸手挡，却被反应过来的罗扣在了后腰上。  
又一巴掌下来，正好盖在了索隆的指痕上。  
这样好看多了。路飞说。  
路飞像盖章一样又掴了几巴掌，直到把那淡粉色加深了几分才停手。  
索隆见他停了手赶紧将自己的东西捅了进去，生怕好不容易争取到的主动权又被别人夺走。  
山治之前已经做过了一次，里面又有罗的精液做润滑，索隆进的一路畅通无阻，感叹了一番山治柔软紧致的内壁后，他终于动了起来。索隆和罗那种技术型选手不太一样，他的动作粗暴又狠戾，山治甚至有自己被顶到胃的错觉，两片饱受摧残的臀瓣又被囊袋狠狠的拍打，火辣辣的疼，但每次顶弄都能很好照顾到他体内的某处，山治在这疼痛的快感中逐渐沦陷。罗扶着山治渐渐下陷的身体，伸手将山治又有抬头趋势的小东西握在手中撸动，山治很快就在这绝望的快感中泄在了罗的手中。  
索隆还没有射，但是身后突然没了动静，身后两个人好像达成了某种共识一样，随即他感觉到自己和索隆相连的部位，有一根手指伸了进来。  
唔！本就被撑到极限的地方又被强行塞进了一根手指，山治疼的直摇头。  
可以吗？山治。  
他听到路飞的声音在耳边响起，独属于这个大男孩清亮的嗓音此刻染上了些情欲的味道，山治听的有些着迷，但身后撕裂般的疼痛还是提醒着他这是个不可能完成的事情。  
不……唔！  
山治拒绝的话还没说出口，嘴里就被罗伸进去的两根手指阻断了，他浑身发软，呜呜咽咽的，只能任由罗用两根手指肆意玩弄他的舌头。  
山治不说话，我就当你同意了！  
山治惊恐的感受到体内的手指增加了，他用力咬了咬罗在他嘴巴里的手指，罗抽出手指的瞬间，他屁股上又挨了一巴掌。  
不可以咬人哦，山治。  
是路飞。  
就是啊，都出血了，这可是外科医生的手啊。  
呸！山治恶狠狠的啐了一声，他的上半身被罗死死的按在床上，要不是这个混蛋，自己至于像案板上的鱼肉一样任人宰割么！他将头砸进柔软的枕头里，准备雷打不动的维持这个姿势，罗被他一副看淡了生死的模样逗的笑出了声，得到山治一句含糊不清的咒骂。  
山治躲在枕头里面的鸵鸟行为，丝毫没有减慢身后进一步扩张的动作，路飞抽出手指的时候山治紧张的连呼吸都小心翼翼的。  
今天绝对会死在罗的床上。  
啊！疼……疼！  
山治呼痛的声音隔着枕头闷闷的，体内含着两根男人的东西已经像是突破人类极限了，这还能动么？  
视觉暂时的屏蔽使身体的感官无限放大，山治甚至能清楚的描绘出那两个大家伙的形状。  
穴口被撑的满满当当，里面的褶皱都被撑平了。  
后面两个人看山治难受的要命都不敢动，路飞还好说，已经射过一次，索隆这边憋的额头上已经渗出细密的汗珠了。罗自告奋勇没用室友们求助主动安抚起浑身僵硬的山治，他从山治的后颈一路顺着后背的沟壑吻到腰窝，舌尖走过的地方留下丝丝水痕，一阵阵酥痒感渐渐缓解了身后的疼痛。罗握住山治又软下去的东西，充分发挥了年龄长经验足的优势，三两下就让它重新硬了起来。  
不要……！  
山治挣扎着起身，他已经射不出什么了。  
可是罗没有放过他，不如说看他这幅眼角通红，泪痕未干，嘴边还挂着来不及咽下的涎水的易碎的模样更加激发了他的凌虐欲。  
当然这么想的不止他一个人，身后的两个人再也忍不住了，一前一后的配合着对方的频率抽动起来。  
两个人虽然不敢有太大的动作，但山治体内那点几乎每下都要被撞到，一丝喘息的机会都没有。他在罗的手中射过一次之后还是没被放过，路飞先不说，索隆的忍耐力他算是见识到了。  
尚处在不应期的身体被迫接受一次又一次的高潮，再也硬不起来，山治弓着背张着嘴巴，什么也说不出来，惨兮兮的留着眼泪。索隆和路飞不多时就双双射在了他的体内，三人份的精液甚至让山治平坦的小腹都有些微微隆起，两个人一起退了出来，顺着暂时合不上的穴口流出一些吞不下的精液，穴口一吸一合的，像是在等待什么人的疼爱。  
索隆还想再来一次，但是罗说应该把山治体内的东西弄出来，不然发烧了就麻烦了。  
于是索隆把人抱到浴室清理，顺便又要了他一次。  
然后山治就发烧了。  
山治生病期间谁也不许做。  
罗和路飞气的在索隆下一次迷路的时候谁也没去接他。  
索隆失踪了一周才摸到合租的大门。  
End

对于欺负山治这方面他们天赋异禀，无师自通（！


End file.
